Patch - 2016.11.21
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 09.00 AM' ---- Heroes *''Heavy Crab: ''The ability to reduce cooldown upon gaining an assist has been removed. *''Stationery Cycle W: ''The damage of 8 stationeries when they are flying back adjusted from 40/55/70/85/100 + (0.4 AP) true damage -> 50/70/90/110/130 + (0.4 AP) magic damage *''Zero Weight E: ''Cast range reduced from 620 range -> 450 range *''Zero Weight E: ''Damage Reduction reduced from 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% -> 10% at all levels *''Flying Stationeries R: ''AoE reduced from 600 radius -> 500 radius *''Melting Acid E: ''Base damage of the sustain damage increased from 10/15/20/25/30 -> 20/25/30/35/40 damage every 0.5 seconds *''Melting Acid E: ''The sustain damage now deals only 50%/55%/60%/65%/70% damage against non-hero units. ---- Battlefield Equipment *Changed to Mysterious Chest (神秘宝箱) *Changed to Chest of Sand (沙之宝箱) *Changed to Chest of Time (时之宝箱) *Changed to Chest of Battlefield (战场时之宝箱) The drop list of those new items is still the same. ---- Optimized Adjustment *The Summoner Spell "Resurrection" has a new visual effect. *Tutorial no longer grants morality points or rewards. *In the Hero Album, the phrase You don't own this hero (未拥有该英雄) changed to Not Owned (未拥有) ---- Item Mall *Now available for sale. *It can be used to redeem (reclaim) the equipment or gem that is lost upon destruction. ---- New Contents *Added Redemption System Note: Redemption System will take effect after this update *Details: #The Redemption List can be opened in the Item Interface where the Redemption Ticket is located. The player can use the tickets to redeem the destroyed equipment or gems from the Redemption List. #In the Redemption List, select the items that you want to redeem, and click on Redeem (购回) to process. Each redemption needs 1 Redemption Ticket as a price to be consumed. #The destroyed items that can be redeemed will stay in the Redemption List for 30 days before being permanently destroyed. #Destroyed equipment or gems will enter the Redemption List, the list will be sorted by Equipment or Gem Level and Removal Time respectively. #Consumables, hero skin cards or gems that are socketed in the equipment will not enter the Redemption List and be permanently destroyed. #Destroyed equipment will be located in the Redeem Equipment (装备购回) and can be stored in the list up to 35 equipment. When you redeem the equipment in the list, the information of the redeemed equipment will be deleted. #Destroyed gemstones will be located in the Redeem Gemstones (宝石购回) and can be stored in the list up to 35 gems. When you redeem the gem in the list, the information of the redeemed gem will be deleted. #When gems or equipment in the Redemption List reaches their upper limit (35 equipment / 35 gems), the equipment or gem that will be deleted is the first equipment or gem added in the queue.5 ---- Free Hero Rotation *Changed to 10 permanent free heroes. * ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Little Monkey's ( ) Rescue the Lost Chicks couldn't be used. *Fixed Saya's ( ) Ripping Vines Q could trigger Dracule Mihawk's ( ) ''Kokutou Sakaba W '' even the skill didn't hit his model. *Fixed the arrow indicators in the Tutorial might not be correct. *Fixed Leaderboards System always displayed the information of the Arena Ranking (竞技场排行) every time you revisited it. ----